Quem Ama Cuida
by Lia Collins
Summary: Quando se ama alguém de verdade mesmo um simples procedimento é motivo para se cuidar dessa pessoa.


**Título:** Quem Ama Cuida

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Quando se ama alguém de verdade mesmo um simples procedimento é motivo para se cuidar dessa pessoa.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa é uma pequena história cujo plot veio na minha cabeça hoje pela manhã enquanto eu aguardava a minha hora de fazer uma endoscopia na sala de espera da clínica do meu gastroenterologista. E foi exatamente essa história que me impediu de surtar antes e durante o procedimento. Espero que gostem.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Sr. Castiel Winchester! - Chamou a voz aguda da enfermeira que havia acabado de sair da sala de Gastroenterologia e Endoscopia Digestiva.<p>

-Sou eu. - respondeu o homem moreno de olhos azuis se levantando de seu assento ao mesmo tempo que seu acompanhante, um rapaz loiro de olhos verdes e aparentemente mais novo que ele.

Eles entraram na sala seguidos pela enfermeira sob os olhares atentos dos outros pacientes que esperavam a sua vez naquela grande e espaçosa clínica. Castiel estava lá para fazer uma endoscopia e como nunca tinha passado por aquele procedimento estava nervoso. Dean, seu companheiro, fazia de tudo para acalmá-lo sem muito sucesso. Dentro da sala, eles foram recebidos pelo Dr. Singer com um largo sorriso que se refletia em seus olhos por trás dos óculos de armação antiga:

-E então? Vamos ver o que anda te causando a azia e a dor?

-Vamos sim, Dr. Singer. - respondeu o moreno calmamente.

-Mas esse procedimento não vai doer, não é doutor? - indagou o loiro preocupado.

-Não, Sr. Winchester. Seu companheiro não sentirá a mínima dor. Eu aplicarei um spray em sua garganta para anestesiá-la e injetarei um sedativo em sua veia para que isso não aconteça. A única coisa que ele vai sentir é uma leve tontura por causa do sedativo, fique tranquilo. - explicou o médico encarando Dean.

-Ótimo. Agora eu me sinto mais tranquilo. - falou o loiro aliviado.

-Tá tudo bem, Deanno. É só um exame. - retrucou Castiel carinhosamente enquanto acariciava o rosto amado.

-Eu sei, anjo. É que eu não suporto a ideia de ver você sentindo dor.

-Bem, vamos ao exame então? - questionou o médico batendo as mãos.

-Vamos. - concordou o moreno com segurança.

Após alguns minutos, o procedimento acabou. Castiel estava sonolento, quase dormindo, devido ao sedativo. Com um sorriso terno no rosto, o loiro largou sua mão, que até então ele segurava, e enlaçou suas costas assim que o moreno se sentou enquanto falava com carinho:

-Eu te levo, anjo. Você está sedado demais para ficar em pé.

Para a surpresa do médico e da enfermeira, Dean carregou seu companheiro e encarou a mulher à sua frente esperando ela conduzi-lo para a sala onde ele poderia ficar com Castiel até o efeito do sedativo acabar. Ela finalmente reagiu e indicou que ele a seguisse. Quando saíram da sala, os pacientes voltaram a observá-los, mas agora com vários sentimentos em seus olhares. Uns os encaravam com ternura, outros com inveja, mas a maioria os fitava com asco.

A enfermeira finalmente os deixou na sala, onde Dean colocou o amado em uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dele. Imediatamente, o moreno apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e adormeceu. Diante da cena, o loiro não resistiu e começou a acariciar seus cabeços ao mesmo tempo que observava seu amado com muita ternura em seu olhar. Minutos depois, um casal heterossexual chegou naquele ambiente acompanhados pela mesma enfermeira, que logo os deixou sozinhos. A mulher, que era a paciente, fora sentada na cadeira ao lado de Castiel de maneira um tanto ríspida pelo marido, que mal segurava seu braço. Ao ver o outro casal, ele resmungou contrariado:

-Eu não acredito que vamos ter que ficar na mesma sala que essa bichinha!

-Como é? - indagou Dean encarando o homem com raiva nos olhos.

-Você achou que todo mundo lá fora gostou do showzinho de vocês por acaso? Nem todos aqui gostam de chamar atenção como vocês. - respondeu o homem irritado.

-Isso a que o senhor diz que é "chamar atenção", eu chamo de cuidar. Se o senhor não se importa com sua esposa o suficiente para nem sequer ampará-la direito da sala do médico até aqui, o problema é seu. Eu amo meu companheiro e não ia deixá-lo se estatelar no chão só para que as pessoas à nossa volta não se sentissem incomodadas! - retrucou o loiro se levantando de sua cadeira.

-Mas é muito atrevido mesmo! Você não tem nada a ver com o meu casamento para ficar se metendo! Se eu não carreguei minha esposa foi porque ela não precisava!

-Não precisava? Ela estava quase caindo quando chegou aqui seu, imbecil!

-O que? Quem você pensa que é para me xingar, sua bichinha? - replicou o homem se levantando também.

-Eu sou alguém melhor do que você! - devolveu o loiro furioso.

-Dean... - chamou o moreno já se recuperando do efeito do sedativo.

-Cass! Está se sentindo mal? - perguntou o Winchester mais novo se sentando rapidamente ao lado do companheiro.

-Não... eu estou bem... Mas escutei a discussão... Não brigue... Esqueça ele, por favor... - pediu o moreno falando com dificuldade.

-Eu não quero brigar, anjo. Mas não vou deixar esse imbecil te insultar. - explicou o loiro com calma.

-"Anjo"? Que coisa mais ridícula! E como ele te chama? "ursinho"? - alfinetou o outro homem rindo com escárnio.

-Nick... por favor, pare. - pediu a mulher começando a abrir os olhos.

-Mas foi ele que começou, Bela! - exclamou o outro loiro irritado se sentando ao lado da esposa.

-Não, eu sei que foi você que começou... eu estou cansada da sua homofobia... e mesmo esse homem sendo gay, ele foi mais carinhoso com o companheiro nesses 30 minutos em que estamos nessa clínica do que você foi comigo desde que nos casamos. - falou a mulher também com dificuldade.

-Você não pode estar falando sério! - falou o homem incrédulo.

-Estou. E se você não mudar, eu pedirei o divórcio. - advertiu a mulher abrindo bem os olhos e o encarando seriamente.

Pellegrino fitou sua esposa completamente chocado e acabou esquecendo a briga com o outro casal. Dean, por sua vez, abraçou seu anjo e beijou seu pescoço mais para sufocar a risada que ameaçava sair por seus lábios do que pela carícia em si. O moreno, que estava com seu rosto virado para o companheiro e o conhecia muito bem sussurrou sorrindo levemente ainda grogue por causa do sedativo:

-Você não presta, Dean.

De noite, eles estavam nus entre os lençóis, um de frente para o outro. Dean tinha seus dois braços enlaçados na cintura de seu anjo com posse. Já Castiel acariciava o rosto de seu amado e exibia um sorriso terno em seus lábios:

-Obrigado, Deanno.

-Pelo que, anjo? - indagou o loiro confuso.

-Por cuidar de mim hoje e sempre. Você foi comigo para a clínica, ficou do meu lado o tempo todo, segurou minha mão durante o procedimento e me levou para a sala de descanso em seus braços mesmo sabendo que teria que aguentar o olhar preconceituoso de várias pessoas. Mas principalmente, você me defendeu daquele homem que estava acompanhando a esposa. Obrigado mesmo. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se não fosse você.

-Não precisa agradecer, meu anjo. Eu sempre vou cuidar de você. Nas situações mais simples como a de hoje e nas mais complicadas, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. E sabe porque? - respondeu o loiro sorrindo.

-Não. Porque? - retrucou o moreno também sorrindo.

-Porque quem ama cuida. E eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo! - exclamou Castiel beijando seu amor com paixão logo depois.

Dean apertou o enlace da cintura de seu companheiro e sentiu ele envolver seu pescoço com os braços. Ao mesmo tempo, eles aprofundaram o beijo e o loiro começou a deslizar as mãos pelo corpo desnudo de seu amor que gemia em sua boca. Sem poder mais se conter, ele girou sobre a cama, colocando o corpo amado em baixo de si e se entregou a todo aquele amor intenso que sentia desde que viu aqueles olhos azuis pela primeira vez.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


End file.
